Lydia's War
by insanelyblankity-blank
Summary: when Percabeth's daughter Lydia goes to camp half blood,after the 3rd world war she learns some things about her family and herself that could potentially start war again and goes out to stop it. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Me: well this is my first fanfiction! Yay! **

**Lydia: what does that have to do with me?**

**Me: nothing I'm just saying'**

**Lydia: ah well let's get on with it. Acire doesn't not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or places. **

**Me: wow that was easy and painless. Let's start the show!**

Why did I have to be born in _this_ generation? Why did _my _father have to go fight for Poseidon's side in the war? Why did my daddy have to be killed in the war by faulty armor.

If I had only been born before the war, long enough before so that I never had to experience it? It's not like I could make anything better, I'm still just a teenager. Me being born now is just an insult. It's like the Fates are after me and me alone.

Well that's how it feels anyway.

In reality, there's probably hundreds of kids out there like me, grieving over a lost parent in the war. I wasn't alone in this, but it sure felt like I was.

That infamous war I keep mentioning is the 3rd world war of the gods. All the predictions came true. Nothing in Greek mythology can be avoided, just put off. Including war.

It's been almost two years since the war ended, one year and eleven months to be exact, but life anywhere hasn't gotten better. The mortals don't know who to blame or how to rebuild. The government is falling apart from lack of trust and organization (there's a shock), so the mortals don't know who to blame more than ever. Life's not any better where I am either. Actually, I think its worst here in New York. My mother, Annabeth, (A/N *wink wink* gee I wonder who her father is…) is sending me to Camp Half Blood to stay for a little while she "sorts things out". Ugh, that conversation had _not _gone over well.

"Mom I don't want to go to Camp Half Blood! Where would I even stay? I'm technically two cabins." I reasoned with her in an exasperated tone.

"Lydia, my decision is final. I won't have you here when it's like this. You'll be protected there." She said in a strained voice.

"It shouldn't be final! I know how to defend myself and fight-you know that. I'll be just as much protected here than anywhere else, mom."

"I don't think that's-"

"And I can see what's coming at me!"

"But that doesn't mean you can defend-"

"Defend myself? Yes I can and you know it."

"LYDIA," she screamed finally. "I don't care what you say or what you see you are going to Camp Half Blood tomorrow." She sighed and shut her eyes, looking down slightly. Her voice rang with finality. "Why do you always have to be so difficult, Seaweed Brain?"

I didn't respond for several minutes. I couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"Mom," I said finally. She looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with deep, horrible pain and sadness. They were tearing up. "I'm not Seaweed Brain."

She nodded, tears beginning to spill over. "I know, baby, but you reminded me so much of him I just…" she trailed off, sobbing now. Tears were filling my eyes, too, and I walked up to her and hugged my mommy. We stood there for several minutes while she cried uncontrollably and I cried silently as we both mourned over the loss of my father. At the end she pulled away, still crying, and went up to her room, leaving me alone to pack for camp and think about the father I lost what seems like a hundred years ago.

The next morning I was ready for camp. The car ride to Long Island was quiet; mom wasn't in the mood to talk apparently. I sat in the shotgun position and watched the monsters wreak havoc on the world. A few monsters tried to follow us (I bet I smelled real interesting), but the whole reason mom got a sports car was to be able to outrun monsters. They gave up when they realized that we were getting out of reach.

The morning was bright and sunny, which was strange for the end of November. Bright sunlight shone through the tinted windows of the 370 Z model sports car. Our average speed was ninety. We got there in less than half and hour.

When we arrived, I hastily jumped out with my big bag o' stuff and sprinted up the hill to the camp. With this many monsters loose, I didn't really want to go slow. With my running speed, it didn't take me long to reach the top, but I staggered in my step when I saw Camp Half Blood. I blinked several times and came to a complete stop. I had never seen any place so destroyed in my entire life. The forest in the camp and on its surrounding borders was completely destroyed, every tree burned so bad it was all ashes. The once beautiful lake was now really low on water and it was a funky color; I won't be swimming any time soon. All the cabins and the buildings themselves looked fine and beautiful, but everything else was horrible. And on top of that, I didn't see anybody. All the dryads had faded and most of the naiads had fled or faded, too, but still. It looked like a ghost town. Amazingly though, the Golden Fleece was still on Thalia's tree with Peleus the guard dragon curled around the trunk. Well, that's good at least.

I started walking down the hill, still looking for people when I tripped on something and somehow fell _backwards_ so that I slid on my butt the entire way down, big bag o' stuff in hand. When I got to the bottom I stood and brushed myself off. "Great," I muttered. "There goes 'no stains on this pair ok Lydia?'. Freakin' figures." I stalked off to the Big House on my search to find someone, anyone, alive.

I reached the steps of the Big House, me and all my stained shorts and dirty red long sleeved shirt, and looked up at it. All the lights were off, but that didn't say much cuz' the sun was out and it was, like, noon. It looked completely vacant. I stepped up on the first step and called "hello?" almost immediately the door opened up and a centaur stepped out on the porch, looking glad to see me, or anyone alive in particular.

The centaur trotted down the steps, his horse bottom half looking pretty shaky, and smiled at me. I stepped back onto the ground, but stumbled and almost fell down. He grabbed my arm and steadied me on the dirt and released me.

"Thanks. I don't need to fall twice today." I laughed.

"Don't mention it, child," he smiled again. "I am Chiron."

I smiled back. "It's nice to meet you Chiron. Nice to see someone survive. I'm Lydia," I paused and lowered my voice. "Did anyone else survive?"

He nodded grimly, as if to say 'yeah, but not much' and whistled. I looked behind me to see where he was looking. A small group of maybe five half bloods stepped out from a cabin, as if they had been discussing something, or hiding.

"Come Lydia. Lets meet them halfway." He slung me onto his back, big bag o' stuff left behind, and galloped to them. "Huh," I said. "I've never ridden a centaur before. Do you do races?" Chiron chuckled and replied "no I don't, but that would be…interesting." The way he said it made it seem like an inside joke. I guessed I didn't want to know.

We reached the group of campers then, and apparently they hadn't seen me behind Chiron because a few of them gasped when I got down, as strange as that is. I walked forward a few feet silently and faced the little group, directly in the middle.

"Chiron, who is _this_?" a dark haired boy about my age asked. But he didn't just ask. He said it like something was _wrong_ with me. My temper flared.

Chiron opened his mouth to tell him my name, but I beat him to the punch, almost literally.

"Uh, _this_," I said, pointing to myself, "is Lydia. And who might this be?" I challenged, gesturing to him. His blue eyes narrowed. The other campers didn't say anything. I don't think they wanted to.

"Lydia, Ryan, stop. Now is not the time." Chiron intervened. I narrowed my eyes at Ryan and straightened up, crossing my arms. That's funny; I don't remember leaning in to tell him off. It must've been subconscious.

"Why are we here Chiron?" one of the campers asked from the back of the group.

"We're here because of Lydia." He answered, only he said it with double meaning. Like I did something bad.

"_Lydia? _What, are we doing introductions or something?" Ryan asked rudely. That little bitch. Like I would want to know _him. _

"Yes, actually. We'll go around and each say our names, godly parentage, and one interesting fact about ourselves." Chiron announced, seeming satisfied. _Godly parentage._ This'll be fun. He turned to Ryan. "Let's start with Ryan and go around the group since you two seem to be so into each other." He said slyly, glancing between us. I shuddered and he made a disgusted face. The other campers stifled giggles.

"Fine," he mumbled. "My name is Ryan, son of Aphrodite, and I can juggle five biscuits at a time." I stifled back a giggle and he glared at me.

Ill have to admit I didn't pay much after that. I only caught that a girl named Karlie was a daughter of Iris, which I found kind of unusual. Daughter of Iris? I mean, I thought I thought Iris didn't have demigod children. Ah well it doesn't matter.

When they got to me, I said something real smart like, "huh? Oh yeah," to start of with. Here goes nothing. "My name is Lydia and I can see through the Mist."

Everyone started staring again, only now they looked at me like I was stupid or something. "What?" I mumbled.

"Lydia," Chiron said, "do you know your parentage?"

Yeah, I sure do. "Uh, I don't know how to answer that question exactly. I don't have godly _parentage." _ I said, putting emphasis on parentage. Chiron looked perplexed, but not really, like he already knew.

"What do you mean, Lydia?" he asked.

"Well, for me, its godly _grand_ parentage." I replied

"You're only half a demigod?" Ryan asked skeptically. I sighed, exasperated. They weren't getting it.

"No, I'm not _half a demigod_. I'm the grandchild of two gods, well a god and a goddess. I'm the child of two demigods." I explained. I have to admit, it was fun watching everyone's eyes go as big as golf balls. I felt special.

Now Chiron looked wary. "Which two?" he asked. My eyes were shining, I could feel it.

"Well, by looking at my face, you should be able to figure out my grandmother if you knew anything about mythology." I said smugly. Six pairs of eyes flashed to my face and got big again.

"So Athena and…" Chiron said, trailing off, hoping I would fill in for him. But I decided to show them. I needed practice anyway.

"Turn and face the lake." I suggested, well, more like commanded. As they turned, I raised my hand to the lake, palm facing the water, and did something my father had taught me- draw the power of the sea. I felt one pair of eyes looking back at me, but I didn't look to see who it was.

A huge column of water (nasty black water though) shot thirty feet into the air and everyone gasped. I smirked and closed my fist; the water in the column turned into a huge water ball suspended fifteen feet above the lake. This took most of my energy; in no time at all, I was breathing heavily. Within thirty seconds of making the ball I gasped and opened my fist. The water fell back to the lake as my arm fell to my side.

Everyone turned to stare at me again, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Except for Chiron; he had closed his eyes sadly as if his worst fear or nightmare had been confirmed. "You're Percy and Annabeth's daughter." He stated, eyes still closed and head slightly bowed. I just nodded, too drained to talk yet. He looked devastated.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," the girl named Karlie said. "How did you do that? We're a good seventy yards away from the lake…" she trailed off and looked at me. "Its Athena and Poseidon isn't it?" she whispered ( A/N here's a hint for all you people who don't know who Percy's father is * haven't read the series*). I nodded, still too tired to talk from the filth water display.

"What's your full name? Middle name included." Chiron asked, hiding the wariness pretty well. Ugh, great. I knew this was coming. I don't like my name. It sounds so awkward, but he asked, so…

"Lydia Grace Jackson," I panted. "Hey, where's the nectar around here? Wait, never mind, I have some in my big bag o' stuff." I grinned before turning and jogging over to my bag, using what little energy I still had. When I got there, I dug around and pulled out a blue medium sized thermos of nectar. I opened it, took a swig or two, capped it and put it back. The warmth of the liquid spread through me, re-energizing me. I stood and sprinted back to them, coming to a graceful stop and kicking a good amount of dirt in Ryan's direction. Ha.

I looked at Chiron expectantly, though I don't exactly know what I was expecting. Probably something along the lines of a cabin to throw all my crap in. but that's not what I got.

"So," Chiron said, trotting around me, "you have your mother's eyes and build and your father's hair and face. Yes, yes, strong and lithe like Annabeth with jet black hair and stormy grey eyes." He muttered to himself. I eyed him suspiciously. He was starting to sound like a pedophile. But I knew better; mom and dad have talked about him for years. But the interrogation continued. "When's your birthday, Lydia?" he asked.

"December 21st." I told him. He stopped trotting, thank the gods. Karlie spoke up again.

"The same day as winter solstice?" she gasped. I nodded, "yeah." I said. This girl seriously needed to get with the times. Chiron was silent. I looked up at him, confused.

"Lydia," he spoke solemnly. "It's time we discussed the war."

**Me: well there you have it. My first chapter.**

**Lydia: having fun?**

**Me: very much, yes.**

**Lydia: where's the second chapter? **

**Me: crap! Still on paper… ok I gotta go **

**Lydia: its about time**

**Me: why don't you like me?**

**Lydia: you killed my father dumbass!**

**Me: oh…right…It wasn't me I swear!**

**Lydia: shut up**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: well here it is! Chapter two of Lydia's war!**

**Lydia: love the title *grimaces* **

**Me: but you'll love the chapter**

**Lydia: I know so get on with it already! Acire does not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or places. **

**Me: fine, fine, but you're going to hate the next one**

**Lydia: what? Why?**

**Me: on with the show! **

Well, Chiron's mysterious 'its time we discussed the war' left me with almost nothing. All he told me was that the war was between Poseidon and Athena and the gods and goddesses who took sides. The demigods took sides over the matter and fought too. The war lasted for ten years exactly, so I was just a baby when it began, but I already knew that. And I told him that it ended on my birthday, something he knew but didn't piece together.

I left the Big House and headed to the cabins to go relax. Chiron told me that I could stay in the Athena cabin or the Poseidon cabin, so I chose the Poseidon cabin because I thought it would be better.

The group of campers I saw earlier spotted me and came running over when I reached the area in front of the cabins. I sighed and stopped to wait for them, knowing I couldn't really put it off. My hands were empty because my big bag o' stuff was sent ahead of me to my cabin, waiting for me. They ran up to me with enthusiastic looks on their faces. Great, more interrogation. I plastered a fake smile on my face to hide my annoyance as they approached. First up, Karlie.

"How old where you when the war ended?" she asked.

I sighed. "It was my fourteenth birthday. To the day."

"How old are you know?" a boy named Trevor asked.

"I'll be sixteen on winter solstice." I responded.

"Did you lose anyone in the war?" a girl named Annie asked. Me eyes teared up some and I nodded. All their expressions turned sad looking.

"I lost my dad when I was ten," I bit my quivering lower lip. "It's been almost six years. What about all of you? Did you lose anybody at all?" I asked, looking around at each of them. Nobody answered. They just looked at me.

"What?" I asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat and level my voice. "You mean none of your family members died in this freakin' war?" I asked. They all shook their heads, except for Ryan. He looked at me with an emotion I couldn't understand. I held his gaze for a few seconds (his eyes were pretty) before blinking and looking away. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna go take a nap," I told them, still looking away. "I'm pretty tired and all. I'll see you guys at dinner." And with that I turned and ran to my cabin, planning to stay there until Chiron said it was time for dinner.

I sat on my bunk with my back on the wall and let my mind wander. At one point I must've actually fallen asleep because I awoke to a knocking on my cabin door. I got up to see who it was, expecting it to be Chiron telling me that it was dinnertime, and saw Ryan of all people on my doorstep, his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked kinda sad.

"Can I talk to you for a minute or two?" he asked. I would never say it, but I liked how he changed the original phrase into something else; I just thought it was cool. I looked him over (NOT checked him out) and decided that he wasn't gonna hurt me.

"Yeah, come in." I said. He walked in and stood with his hands in his pockets, looking around the room. I shut the door behind him, walked over to my bunk and sat like I was before. He was still standing there, looking around. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. He met my gaze. "Are you gonna sit down?" I asked with humor in my voice. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I was just looking at your cabin. Its pretty cool." He talked as he walked over to the bed. Soon, he was looking down at me.

"I know." I said, smiling. He held my gaze for a few seconds before I blinked and sat back like I was. He joined me now, sitting about a foot and a half away. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. He turned his head toward me, looking at me. I smiled at him, trying to say 'just say it'.

"About losing parents in the war." He said seriously. My smile faded and I stared at him before looking down.

"Yeah I know what that's like." I muttered.

"Me too." He said softly. I looked up at him again.

"You lost your dad too? I mean, you obviously didn't lose your mom, but your dad was mortal, so he wouldn't've been fighting…" I trailed off from my babbling, thinking. My head turned to the front of the room.

"My dad was killed in a Greek firebomb explosion," he said. I turned back to look him in the eyes. "He and I lived near a base where demigods where hiding out apparently, demigods in the war. The opposite side bombed the entire area, trying to get every last demigod. I wasn't home at the time, but my father was." His voice broke. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how. I settled with scooting closer and leaning my head on his shoulder. To my complete surprise, he buried his face in my hair.

"It's ok" I said softly. I put my hand on the side of his face that wasn't against the wall. "My dad was killed in battle. His armor wasn't strong enough to protect him when someone jabbed a knife at his only weak spot. He was killed instantly." I said, sounding very emotionless and hollow. I put my chin on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. His face was less than three inches from mine. I stared into his eyes and realized something. The emotion I didn't understand earlier was understanding; he knew what I was going through. And now I know his pain.

Ok, I know what you're all thinking right now and, no I'm not stupid at all. Just because he wasn't acting like a jackass right now didn't mean anything. But I have to admit, I kind of liked him. And if I know what he's thinking…

He started slowly leaning in and I didn't move back. When his lips were an inch from mine, I brought my hand up and put it over his mouth. He looked surprised. "Enjoying yourself?" I said quietly. I started slowly pulling my hand back, trailing my fingers over his lips, kind of taunting him. I'm so mean.

"Well, so am I." I said and sat up. He looked at me, all disappointed and shit.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, honestly curious. I chuckled a little before answering him.

"Did you honestly think that I would let you kiss me when I barely even know you? You have to admit, I had you fooled, but I'm no fool." I said with a smile on my face. Before long he was grinning too.

"Ok, I admit it that was pretty smart. But do you promise to, someday soon?" he asked with hope in his voice. I grinned back at him.

"If I know you better. Life isn't all physical, you know." I told him with a kind of smirk on my face.

"Yeah I know," he paused "now." I laughed at him and he joined me, whether he thought it was funny or he liked my laugh, I didn't know.

"You're surprisingly levelheaded for a teenage girl." He observed. I shrugged, smirking some.

"I know." He smiled at me again. "And you're not as prissy as a child of Aphrodite normally is." We both laughed as thunder boomed in the distance and a woman's voice screamed "oh no she didn't!" we exchanged looks and laughed harder. Just to be on the safe side, I would toss some of my dinner in the fire for her. I don't need my love life going down the toilet, too.

Just then, the dinner bell rang. We both got up and walked over to the door. I glanced back at him as I pulled the door and, naturally, smacked my face into it. I rubbed my forehead, frowning and fighting a smile at the same time. "Ow," I muttered, looking at him. He burst out laughing.

"You'll kiss a door but you won't kiss me?" he said while laughing. I joined him, but stopped soon.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for us, I think." I said still smiling. He stopped laughing but smiled, too. We walked out of my cabin and to the dining pavilion. The other four campers joined us and Chiron gave us our food. We all sat down at our table to eat, but I got up and pushed some of my food into the fire. "For Poseidon, Athena, and Aphrodite," I said, lowering my voice. "Please forgive me o' goddess of love and beauty." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the storm clouds dissipate. Thank the gods.

I went and sat down. The others exchanged looks and got up. They followed my lead. I smirked as they spoke.

"For Iris," Karlie said.

"For Hermes," Trevor muttered.

"For Apollo," Annie said gently.

"For Hephaestus," the kid whose name I forgot grunted.

"For Aphrodite," Ryan said, bowing his head down slightly for a few seconds.

They all sat down and began eating. I slowly picked at my Jell-O with my…fork? Wait, I don't even remember getting a fork! And what's the point? All I have is soup and Jell-O! And where did my spoon go? Crap. Ah well, I'm done anyway. I got up and went to Chiron. He looked up at me.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked. He pointed to a small cabin at the end of the row that had ORACLE written on in. Duh. I turned to walk away, but turned around. "And where's Mr. D?" I asked. He gestured over to the big house.

"He's passed out. Really bad hangover." He said, fighting a smile. I laughed. Then I turned and jogged over to the oracle cabin. I took a deep breath and raised my hand to knock on the door when she called, "come in."

I opened the door and peeked around it. Rachel was standing on the bed with her red hair back in a ponytail, painting on the wall. She looked at me when the door opened. She smiled and gestured for me to sit on the couch. I smiled tentatively and sat on it. She picked up her painting stuff and put it away. Her painting was pretty. It was very intricate, like a lace pattern almost. I liked it. She came to sit next to me. I smiled at her. Her eyes narrowed, like she was trying to find something.

"You look very familiar. What's your name?" she asked.

"Lydia." I told her. Her eyes widened suddenly.

"What's your last name?" she asked suspiciously.

"Jackson."

She smiled at me again. "So you're Lydia Grace-"suddenly she doubled over like someone had punched her in the stomach. I leaned back against the couch, bracing myself. I had heard what happens next.

Rachel suddenly sprang up, her eyes glowing green, and looked at me. Then she spoke the words of the oracle and her voice sounded tripled.

"_The child of two shall be the one_

_Fought over for a decade the fighting's not done_

_Goes to heaven to know why_

_On the eve of their sixteenth,_

_Final goodbyes echo through the sky."_

Then she slumped over on the couch. I was afraid to touch her like she might jump up and start picking my hair. She sat up and looked at me; her eyes were normally colored. She smiled at me again. "So how's your dad?" she asked happily.

"My dad's dead." I answered quickly, still tense. Her eyes widened.

"What? When?"

"Uh, when I was ten. He died in the war." I answered, beginning to relax some. She seemed normal now…

"What's wrong, Lydia? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." I didn't answer. I didn't really know how. She obviously isn't aware when she gives her oracle shit out to people.

"Am I? Sorry, I just have to get back to Chiron soon and I'm worried about time." I lied. Huh, not a bad one either. She actually believed me.

"Ok then, but come back and visit sometime." She said cheerily. I nodded and got up. I got to the door and looked back. She waved at me. I waved a small wave back opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind me. Once the door was shut, I sprinted as hard and as fast as I could away from there. I ran to the Big House. I looked around as I ran and didn't see anyone. Everyone went back to their cabins. I can understand why; when your surroundings are this depressing, you don't want to be outside to see them.

I made it to the Big House. I went up the stairs this time and actually went inside. The hall was empty. "Chiron?" I called.

"Up here!" he called from up the stairs. I raced up and saw Chiron sitting at a table (well standing at a table) with none other than the now awake and still hung over Mr. D. when I walked in the room, Mr. D checked me out. Literally.

"Damn girl you're hott as fuck, which is what I want to do to you. FUCK!" he screamed and started laughing a drunken laugh. "What's your name, sexy?" I swear he was drooling and panting more than a dog in heat.

"I'm Lydia." I answered stiffly. He stopped laughing and stared at me.

"So you're the-"

"Yes Mr., D that's quite enough. You've traumatized the poor girl," Chiron interrupted. He turned to me, lowering his voice, "walk with me." The way he said it, the way he interrupted Mr. D made it seem like there was something he wasn't telling me, something big.

"Tell me, what did Rachel say?" he asked. I told him every line of my prophecy.

"What does it mean?" I asked. He looked perplexed.

"I don't know, Lydia, but I do know one thing." He looked unpleasant about saying something, and I paled. I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking.

I walked out of the Big House to go find Ryan. I had to tell him this. I walked over to the Aphrodite cabin, where he was sitting on his bed, looking pretty pissed about all the pink. I laughed at his expression and he turned to me. He got up and came to me. I pulled him by his hand back to his bed and sat down. He sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" he sounded concerned. I looked up grimly at him.

"It's decided. I'm going to Olympus in the morning to see what caused this damn war."

**Me: second chapter, check**

**Lydia: yeah that one wasn't that bad for me, but I don't like the prophecy you gave me**

**Me: I didn't give it to you. Rachel did.**

**Lydia: oh please, save it.**

**Me: fine but brace yourself**

**Lydia: what? Why? **

**Me: please review! **

**Lydia: you didn't answer my question! Wait! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: well here it is! Chapter three!**

**Lydia: yes, the infamous chapter three. Hallelujah. **

**Me: well, it's more that it will make you mad. Its chapter four you should be worried about. **

**Lydia: what? Why? **

**Me: on with the chapter!**

**Lydia: oh will you stop with that? And I think you forgot something**

**Me: what?**

**Lydia: Acire does not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or places.**

**Me: oh yeah. Now on with the show! **

That night had been the longest night of my life. I knew I needed sleep so that I didn't babble in front of the gods tomorrow. _That_ would be embarrassing. But when I tried to sleep, I found I couldn't. I was too wired up and nervous to relax and pass out for a few hours. Its not like I was over curfew, I called my own curfew since I was in my own cabin, we all were, it's just that sleep evaded me.

Finally I sat up and sighed loudly, glancing at the clock. Crap, it was only twelve forty five. I slammed my head back down on the pillow again, not even trying to sleep. I stared at the ceiling. Great, I thought, what now? I only leave in eight hours and fifteen minutes (A/N *sniffle* I'm so proud of her. Using sarcasm like a pro!). On a whim, I got up, put my sweatshirt on, and walked out of my cabin into the night, heading for the Aphrodite cabin.

I kept my head bowed, hood on, and my hands stuffed in my pouch. Even though I was almost positive that the harpies were off duty, I walked briskly. Better not risk being eaten by one of those creepy things if I was wrong.

I glanced up at the stars as I walked along in the dark. My breath caught in my throat; the sight was beautiful: a clear night with millions of stars glistening like gemstones in sunlight, perfect for stargazing. Only I had other things in mind.

I reached the cabin then and put my ear on the door. I heard snoring, which was either a really good or really bad sign. I pushed the door open and peered inside the dark room. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me, pulling off my hood. Ryan was snoring on his bunk half out of the covers. I walked across the room and sat on his bunk next to him. I took a deep breath and shook his shoulder.

"Ryan," I whispered. "Ryan, wake up."

He shuffled around in his sleep, seeming to notice my voice and put one arm around my waist. I thought he was awake so I smiled at him and waited for him to open those beautiful blue eyes of his. But he didn't; my smile faded fast when I realized he was pulling me down on top of him. Oh crap. My eyes widened and I shook his shoulder again.

"Ryan," I said urgently. No response. "Ryan, RYAN!" I put my hands on either side of his face and shook his head. That woke him up. His eyes shot open and looked alarmed (I didn't blame him for that one), but slowly subsided to calm. Maybe it was just me, but his face looked redder in the dark than it should've been.

"Lyd…wh…what are you doing here?" he asked groggily.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to come talk to you." I replied nonchalantly. He glanced down and back at me. I realized I was still hovering over him in a very suggestive way. "And that," I added, "was actually you." I moved off of him to sit with my back to the wall, hugging my knees to my chest. He heaved a sigh and sat upright to join me.

"What is it you wanted to talk about exactly?" he asked still sounding a little groggy. I smiled at him in the dark.

"I'm not sure exactly," I admitted. "I just wanted to come talk to you. It was on a whim." He smiled back at me, only his smile was beautiful, I swear his eyes were shining. He stroked my hair from root to tip, stopping a few inches below my shoulders.

"Your hair's so smooth." He praised me. I flushed and looked into my knees, my hair falling around my legs. I probably looked like I was crying or something. I picked my head up.

"Ok stop. Seriously, not in the dark," I said seriously. "It's not a good idea to do anything like that in the dark alone. I mean, I'm gonna be sixteen next month and you're…" I trailed off, hoping he would fill in.

"Sixteen in March, the 10th." He sighed, sounding kind of disappointed. Gee, I wonder why.

"So I think you get my point-"

"Yeah, yeah I get your point." He said kind of pissy like. I frowned at him.

"You say that like it's the only thing you wanted to do."

"Well, if you don't know what to talk about then what the fuck else are we supposed to do?"

I gave him my best pissed off why-the-Hades-did-you-just-say-that look. "Think of something to talk about! Gods, life isn't all physical, Ryan."

"I know." He grumbled, sounding pissed.

"So don't go around trying to charm me into anything like that because it won't work." I said smugly.

Suddenly, he was right in front of me, his hands on the wall on either side of my head. His face was less than six inches from mine. I stopped breathing and tensed, placing my palms to the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I growled at him. But there was something else in my voice, something that I thought was well hidden, but he sensed it anyway: I was terrified. He had me pinned and he knew it. A slow, creepy, evil smile spread across his face and I strained my neck, trying to push my head back even more. But I had no room.

"Aw what's the matter Lydie? Scared?" he chuckled a dark laugh and I fought back a whimper. I didn't answer him.

"Good. I just wanna do one thing…" he trailed off.

"What's your sick mind thinking of now? Get off and away before I hurt you." I threatened through my teeth. He chuckled again and leaned in.

"Pucker up."

Quicker than I thought possible, I brought my arms up from outside his, bent them at the elbow so my forearms were inside his cage, and twisted up, my elbows hitting one another. Before he could howl in pain, I brought one of my knees up and pushed him in the chest with it, forcing him down. In less than a second, he was flat on his back with my knee on his chest and his arms pinned by my hands. His face looked pissed and shocked at the same time.

"If you ever try anything like that without my permission, I'll see to it that your arms are in casts until you're seventeen. Do I make myself clear?" I threatened in a low voice, pressing my hands down even tighter. His eyes narrowed and he just nodded. Maybe he would scream if he opened his mouth. Sweet; little bastard deserved it.

I leapt off him and the bed, striding across the room and out the door without another word. I could feel his eyes watching me leave his cabin, but I didn't look back. I was too pissed.

I was back in my cabin, lying in bed again before I felt anything other than anger. I may have just lost my one and only friend at this place, even if he acts like a rapist when he gets pissed. It just occurred to me that if I hadn't been trained by my parents all these years that I could've been raped tonight. Well, maybe he was just sleep deprived. You never know with that kind of stuff. But anyway, he got what he deserved. Maybe I taught him a lesson.

But I mean, come on. I barely know the guy! I met him today (well, yesterday if you wanna get technical). I'm no leading him on at all (how could I be?), because I might like him from earlier today with what happened. I just wanna get to know him, you know, make sure he's not a rapist and more like the guy I talked to earlier today in my cabin.

Ah well, I wont be the one to apologize first. After all, I did nothing wrong. He needs to apologize. I will after _he _does, if I need to at all. I just defended myself.

I glanced over at my clock. One in the morning, it read. Wow that only took ten or fifteen minutes. I got up out of bed and walked over to the back of my cabin to the little fountain used for Iris messages. Well, I had to do something since I couldn't sleep, so I decided to play with the water. I sat, crouching, in front of it, moving my fingers. The water obeyed my every finger twitch. At one time I used both hands to make an intricate lace design. Little stuff like this doesn't make me tired much, though I wouldn't mind being tired right now, at one in the morning.

Suddenly, the water started glowing blue. At first, I thought I did it somehow so I inspected my hands, forgetting about the water fun, all the water crashing back to the fountain. Then a pleasant sounding woman's voice told me to deposit one drachma. I looked around me but found nothing. Frantically, I looked back at the glowing water and something caught my eye: a single golden drachma lay on the stones. I reached in and pulled it out, my arm still dry (thank you father and Poseidon), a fact I always found cool-I was only wet when I wanted to be wet.

But anyway, I tossed the drachma into the mist that had suddenly appeared and said "show me my Iris message" all dramatic like. I had a faint smile on my face, but when my Iris message came into view, it faded fast.

Athena and Poseidon stood apart in the throne room, looking like they were having an argument. I didn't know who sent me the message, because both clearly didn't know I was listening.

"Athena, I have won the war fairly and you know it." Poseidon said through his teeth. Obviously, I came in the middle of the argument.

"I know that." Athena snapped back. She began pacing.

"Then why do you try to argue with me about it?" he challenged.

"I argue because I don't think the child should live!" she yelled at him, stopping her pacing. He narrowed his eyes.

"I know your opinion, we had a war over your opinion!" he yelled back at her.

"Then why don't you agree with me? Aren't you even mad in the slightest?" she asked, exasperated.

"I don't agree with you because I don't share your opinion, obviously, and yes, I'm furious." He answered flatly.

"Really, Poseidon? I thought you weren't capable of getting mad anymore!" she yelled in his face. He trembled with fury.

"Yes, I am capable," he sneered, "and I'm furious for a completely different reason than you."

"Enlighten me then! What has made the all powerful sea god so angry?" she mocked him. He took a step closer to her and stared her down.

"The war you started killed my son, MY FAVORITE SON!" he roared in her face. I winced at how pissed he sounded, but Athena didn't even flinch. A shiver went down my spine; my dad had been killed in the war. Athena just sneered.

"It's not like I killed him personally. It's against the Ancient Laws." She answered emotionlessly. Poseidon stared her down.

"But it was your commander! The man you told to go to his battle! You told him to kill Percy!"-Oh shit-"you never liked him, NEVER!" Poseidon roared the loudest yet, but Athena stood her ground. She didn't even blink.

"You have known about this for almost two years, Poseidon. Why bring it up now?" Athena asked evenly. Gods, she doesn't even care that she killed my father in cold blood.

"Because," he exhaled, trying to calm himself, "because the child-"

I swiped my hand through the connection, too furious to listen anymore.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My grandmother killed my father. How could Athena be so cruel, so heartless? What did my father ever do to her? Does my mother know about that? And who's this 'child' they keep mentioning? How could a kid have affected the gods so much? A shiver went down my spine again, though I don't know why.

At that point, all my anger melted into sadness. I started crying over my father, _again._ Why was I so sensitive about it now? I used to be better at controlling my tears, but now I sucked at it. Maybe because it was almost six years since he died. Who knows?

I stood and walked over to my bed. Standing in front of it, I wiped away all my broken child tears before getting under the covers. I snuggled my comforter (the name is well suited) up to my chin. I curled into my usual sleeping position of a ball, even though I always woke up with my legs sprawled, one foot hanging off the bed on my stomach with one hand under the pillow. Always.

I laughed to myself and that cleared my head some. I had always liked my laugh. My dad told me when I was little that I laughed like Poseidon, which I found kind of weird. But oh well, it doesn't matter.

I glanced at my clock for the last time. It read one fifteen in the morning.

Finally feeling sleepy, I snuggled into my covers more, getting all cozy, and fell into a deep, restful, dreamless sleep.

I hadn't known it then, but if I had listened to Poseidon and Athena for two more seconds when they talked about the child, my entire world would've fallen apart.

**Me: well there it is! Hoped you like it**

**Lydia: ah that bitch I can't believe she-**

**Me: yes, yes we know Lydia you told us remember?**

**Lydia: and you made Ryan almost rape me? What the- *tackles Acire* **

**Me: *chokes out* please review *coughs* gotta go**

**Lydia: you're damn right! Fix this! **


End file.
